


Sable of Skapina - Appendix

by Rosriel



Series: Sable of Skapina [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosriel/pseuds/Rosriel
Summary: For reference of characters mentioned in the Sable of Skapina
Series: Sable of Skapina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919233





	1. Chapter 1

**Nikolas's family tree**

The current members:

NIKOLAS ALDELMFILS - otherwise known as the Paper Knight, humble servant of the Queen of Icfeld

BRYTHA DIASEFILLE - rectoress of the largest trading companies within Icfeld.

DIASA DIASEFILLE - she has taken the vows of the Goddess and the new name of Hildegard, and her current studies focus on medicine

GUIGO ALDELMFILS - currently is in his wizarding studies, has taken up the mantle of Bartholomew

MARIGOLD DIASEFILLE - celebrated artisan, married to a wealthy rectoress's son, OLOZ SETIBFILS

SANNA DIASEFILLE - is employed at her sister's trading company as a scribe

**Characters in Nikolas's life**

**Icfeld and her inhabitants**

QUEEN ELIENT ENORFILLE OF ICFELD - Icfeld's ruling monarch. 

LADY LABERTS - The Queen's General, not the most diplomatically inclined character, but a formidable force to Icfeld's enemies

ELIS LABERTSFILLE - her carrier son, and youngest, who is his mother's chancellor on her matters in the Capital

LADY LIONE - A minor noble in the Queen's Court, who has so far managed to install her children in all the right plaes

ROBERTZ LIONEFILLE - her son, a knight in the Queen's army with a notoriously short temper

ARDICH JAQUETSFILS - a trainee friend of Nikolas, with a fondness for visiting seamstresses and other bawdy pursuits

ENNADDA - a Camairan woman and close friend of Nikolas who works as a translator in Harlot's End

GRIUFLO - a Camairan man, Ennadda's friend and Nikolas's teacher in the Camairan arts

**Faila and her troupe**

FAILA - mistress of a theater troupe in Dusk Haven, a harpist

AINNAR FAILAFILLE - eldest daughter of Faila, recent debut on her mother's stage

MAERA FAILAFILLE - youngest daughter of Faila

ELDIS - an actress and dancer

OWALL - an actor

PHIPPERO - an actor, origin unknown

POSILO - an actor, origin unknown

JAUFRE - the troupe's bard, his greatest dream is to perform in Skapina

ERWING - traveling painter, sells his skills to those that can pay


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters in Jozin's life**

Lord Pierre - Jozin's father, who is now waging an opportunistic war while the Icfeld Queen is busy quelling her civil war

Lady Mira - the late Lady Skapina, Jozin's mother

Milla - a childhood friend of Jozin, who now lives in Camaira as the head of a merchant family

Sonnio - a hunchback wizard who taught Jozin Runework

**Jozin's household**

  
Rana - Jozin's young maid, an orphan

Gunnla- Jozin's maid, daughter of Skapina's blacksmith

Warada - the Cook, currently unnamed in the story

Preta - her son

Eanwin - the Chamberlain/Steward, currently unnamed in the story

Surio - a childhood friend of Jozin, who has a claim to the Chiefdom of Tastow

**Surio's Company**

Valdi - Skapina's Marksman, an elderly man with many regrets

Preta - Surio's second in command

Remil - an orphan from Icfeld who was taken in by the late Lady Skapina to her houshold

Dremuk - the life and party of the Company, if his words are to be believed

Ader - rarely speaks but is an efficient bow man

**The Merchants of Skapina**

Master Thaldi - manages all incoming trade to Skapina with an iron fist

Stilli - a member of Thaldi's household, runs errands for Master Thaldi

Master Snaufri - master jeweler of Skapina


	3. Chapter 3

A collection of witch songs found in the story

**On Jozin's bow**

Flying with feathers but no wings,

To an engine of no metal.

The beating second no longer sings,

When the first comes home to settle.

**Composed by Jaufre the bard**

Fly off, my gallant dragon! When must I come again?

Or would you care for paper knight to chase you to your den? 

And when your greed's greatest, let someone call my name,

A paper knight for a paper dragon makes a fair game!


End file.
